somammofandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
In SOMA, characters build their classes using a letter system, S through D, allocating two of each letter to ten stats; Strength is one's innate power, the amount of damage one can inflict in combat, as well as the kind of weaponry one can wield. The strongest of characters can wield weaponry much too large for normal characters, and can even wield normal two-handed weapons in one hand! Stamina is the amount of endurance and health one possess. in addition to how much body strength one possess for heavier armor. A character with high stamina is a bulwark of defense, standing fast against blows that would weaken stone. Dexterity judges a characters ability to quickly and accurately control his or her hands, manipulating bows, daggers, and throwing weapons. A dexterous character is able to fill a target with countless arrows before stealthily closing in for the finish. Agility is the speed at which a character moves, as well as one's ability to dodge blows. Agility is a very important skill for those without sufficient stamina to use heavy armor, but is useful for all builds, as not getting hit is better than the strongest armor. '''Intellect '''signifies not just the knowledge that a character possesses, but his or her's ability to apply that knowledge. Intelligent characters are adept with damaging magic as they understand the very basic elements that make up magic and thus posses control of very destructive forces. '''Wisdom '''also is a facet of knowledge, and also used in magic. It controls healing magic and also contributes to one's well of mana for spellwork. A wise character can heal grievous wounds and erect barriers or shields, and possesses a vast enough mana pool to tend to a whole party. '''Perception '''is the ability for a character to notice anything significant or out of the ordinary. A high perception character is the proverbial treasure hunter, able to find hidden chests, trapped doors, clues on how to complete a difficult dungeon and so on. Perception is also needed for gathering professions, as prospecting and herb gather require a keen eye for quality material '''Charisma '''controls many different mechanics in and out of combat. In combat, charismatic character is able to provide buffs to his teammates, bolstering his or her parties damage, resistance, regeneration and so on. Outside of combat, charisma affects how expensive services and items at shops are. Also, charisma assists greatly with building reputation for factions and cities. '''Luck '''is the statistic that controls chance related effects during combat, such as on hit effects and more importantly, critical hit chance. A character with high luck with find that their weapons frequently hit harder and their spell are occasionally more potent. '''Fortune '''is the opposite of luck in that it's effects are seen outside of combat, usually just after. Fortune is one's knack for finding extra loot, be it more money or gear, a character with a high fortune finds that wealth comes much more easily Example Character Sheet Character Name Stength - Stamina - Agility - Dexerity - Intellect - Wisdom - Perception - Charisma - Luck - Fortune - When making a character, you assign a letter to each stat, from S to D. You may have no more than two of each letter on your sheet. Rumor has it that within SOMA, there is a way to further specialize your character, downgrading unused stats to bolster primary ones...but this has to be proven.